Accidental
by AleNoAlex
Summary: UA - Algunos accidentes no son tan malos, después de todo. O cómo algunos adolescentes son más responsables que sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

Viven algo alejados del vulgo, cosa que a Nicolo no le gusta del todo. Vivieron en dos ciudades diferentes antes de que tuviera doce años, de esas donde hay tiendas en cada esquina y puedes conseguir todo fácilmente. Luego en una que se quedaron hasta que cumplió quince. Cambió tras que su padre tuviera problemas, que hasta hoy es difícil preguntar a su familia, que jamás le explicaron.

Ahora aquí están. Serán casi dos meses, mas no se acostumbra. Su casa no está exactamente en medio de la nada, sino en la zona que menos personas circulan alrededor. En un camino que solo cruzan los que viven, donde tampoco hay automóviles a cantidad.

A veces, suelen venir visitas como amistades antiguas. Ahora es un día de esos. Su casa está ocupada con visitas de su madre, de momento están en la cocina preparándose tragos, siendo un buen momento si quiere huir ya que no le verán dado que cerraron la puerta ubicada entre la cocina y las escaleras, y mientras no cierre con fuerza la puerta principal. Opta a salir de ahí a perder el tiempo que pocas veces tiene sin sus padres cerca, ya que puede aprovechar sin que su madre le pregunte donde irá por estar entretenida con sus amigas.

Está por salir cuando la puerta se abre sin previo aviso, amilanándole que su padre pudo leer su mente a la distancia y vino por eso. Pero no, aunque sí es su papá el que entra una chica en brazos. Nicolo piensa lo peor al ver a la chica joven, que parece hasta menor a él aunque tal vez sean de la misma edad.

¿Qué hace su padre con un cuerpo cargado cual peso muerto? Las dos peores cosas que puede un hijo imaginarse con semejante escena: su papá acaba de matar alguien por reírse de su entrada -calva-.

No es eso, grita el hombre en intento de golpearle de su atrevimiento por su orgullo masculino del cabello, pero no lo logra porque si no tirará a la persona que carga.

Nicolo imagina un escenario peor, que es tan malo por la implicancia, que necesita corroborar que no sea cierto.

—¿Engañaste… a mi madre… con alguien de mi edad?

Ahora sí recibe un golpe en el brazo que posiblemente le deje morado, la chica casi cayendo. Su padre se apura al sofá de la sala y la deja ahí. Ella tiene un visible golpe en la frente.

—Le di con el auto —dice su padre, bufando de las suposiciones de su hijo que al parecer no le tiene respeto alguno, como para pensar en él de forma tan acusatoria.

—¡¿Atropellaste a una chica?! —Va preguntar si es que se rió de su calva.

—¡Esa chica se metió en mi camino! —responde por suerte el mayor. Resulta que, a la esquina de su entrada, apareció ésta de la nada.

En ese momento, entra riendo su mamá.

—Nicolo, ¿no puedes ir a comprarme-?

—Papá le dio con el auto —Nicolo interpela porque su madre lo está mirando mal a él, como si hubiera sido quien la trajo y no su padre. Vaya falta de confianza.

—¡Ella se metió!

La mujer se trata de calmar, respirando. Dice que no la quiere en la sala, porque hay visitas, ni en su dormitorio le murmura en voz baja y su papá asiente, pero cuando la mujer se larga es Nicolo a quien recurre. Por eliminación, como no tienen habitación de invitados arriba, dice que suba la chica a su cuarto o la deje sino en el altillo. Así se va, diciendo que irá por una cerveza que no quiere estar cerca de las ancianas.

¿A qué clase de adulto se le ocurre dejar a un adolescente en una habitación a una chica inconsciente?, Nicolo cuestiona. Es decir, él no lo es, ¡pero y si fuera un pervertido qué…! Él no quiere subirla y su papá reclama, lo suficientemente enojado por el suceso, que obedezca porque es su padre. ¿Pero ni siquiera llamará a un doctor o llevar a la chica al médico? No, es su respuesta, no pagará por la irresponsabilidad de los padres de la chica tonta al no enseñarle a mirar ambos lados al cruzar. Aunque, él dice, por un momento pensó que cayó del cielo. Pero eso era tonto. Apareció de la nada. O era rápida al nivel de teletransportarse como en esas películas de ciencia ficción o se subió a un árbol del cual cayó, la tonta.

Y se larga. Santo dios, a veces se sorprende cómo es que no huyó así cuando su madre le dijo que iba a tenerlo a él. Tal vez lo intentó.

Nicolo sinceramente no es tal caballero para haber pensado en llevarla al hospital, sobre todo que le interrogarán y creerán que fue el responsable o hizo cosas peores con ella, así que simplemente busca la bolsa de agua en la cocina. Ante la mirada de su madre que hace lo posible por distraer aun a sus amigas, que quieren ir a jugar póker en la sala, decide aceptar la responsabilidad.

Sube a la chica. La coloca en su cama, porque duda que sea buena idea dejarla en el altillo sin vigilancia. Deja sobre la cabeza de la chica y se contiene de mirarla mucho tiempo. No vaya ser que despierte y crea que es un perverso pervertido que la ha secuestrado o alguna tontería semejante.

La curiosidad gana mientras está ahí sentado, distrayéndose acomodando libros, y va a verla porque no despierta luego de cuarenta minutos. Su frente estaba morada, también la mejilla y tenía un raspón cerca de la nariz. Ahora que la miraba bien, su cabello era castaño oscuro. Su piel no era pálida, sino de un color…

Ella se remueve, haciéndole alejar. Finalmente abre los ojos, removiendo despierta y nerviosa al verse en un lugar desconocido. Se mueve con velocidad, apoyando la espalda lo más posible en la cabecera de la cama, al cruzar miradas. Está creyendo que él es responsable.

—Te atropellaron o algo así —Nicolo dice rápidamente, para no causar más pánico—, mi padre te trajo hasta acá.

Vaya forma de acomodar la historia a su gusto, pero no puede vender al hombre aún. En todo caso, la chica está bien.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta por las dudas, ella por inercia se lleva la mano a la frente, cerrando un ojo—. Deberías ir al hospital.

—¿Me atropellaron? —por primera vez el joven oye su voz, que es de alguien en pánico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—P-pero estás bien, ¿no?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, ¡me atropellaron! —dice ella, luego abre los ojos en sorpresa—, ¿fuiste tú?

—¡NO! —dice molesto.

Ella sigue confusa, luego inquiere otra vez. —¿Entonces por qué estoy en tu casa?

—Fue mi padre —admite, porque esa mentira será difícil de sostener. Mejor así.

Ella aprieta los labios, pero al final suspira sin decir nada. Al parecer, no tomará acciones en contra. Simplemente se levanta y le pregunta con voz vacilante, si acaso le hizo algo raro mientras dormía aquí.

—¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?! —él se queja, un sonrojo notable en la cara por esa acusación.

—Bueno… —ella no deja de verle con ojos de sospecha.

Ella se dirige a la puerta, Nicolo se interpone y entonces la chica levanta los brazos lista para… ¿Enseñarle sus movimientos de karate? Diría que es temprano para estas tonterías, pero no lo es. Está oscureciendo. Ni sacude la cabeza ante lo rara que es, solo atina a explicarle que deben ser cuidadosos. No quiere ancianas que dicen ser sus tías, confundiéndola conque ella es su inexistente novia. Querrán traer sus cámaras y tomarles fotos, haciéndole además preguntas incómodas a ella. Esta última parte, hace a la castaña asentir.

Suspira con alivio y ambos bajan, el joven ocultándola con su cuerpo en lo que pasan la sala de estar donde se hallan su madre y amigas. Salen afuera.

—Deberías, eh, hacerte algún examen médico —repita al estar bajar de la entrada. Puede ser un simple golpe, pero su mamá siempre habla de lo malo que es darse en la cabeza. Por las dudas, debería hacerlo.

Ella desestima, diciendo que no es nada más que un dolor en donde se golpeó la frente. Estará bien. Nicolo ve su espalda alejarse más allá de la esquina, donde quizás fue atropellada por su padre, y vacila un poco antes de ir tras ella.

La castaña sube los hombros, acelera el paso.

—Espera-

—¡Dijiste que no eras un pervertido! —grita, por suerte no hay nadie que le oiga ser llamado así.

—NO SOY —simplemente será acompañarla a su casa. No vaya ser que sucede otra tragedia, porque no esta chica no es muy lista que digamos—. Como sea que te llames, ¡simplemente te voy acompañar!

La chica de cabello castaño se frena, vaya que fue rápido su caminar, la alcanza y ella le mira fijamente, algo invadida.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas

—Yo tampoco sé cómo te llamas.

—Porque no preguntaste.

—Correcto —dice con sarcasmo, luego agrega al verla no dar su brazo a torcer—. Mi nombre es Nicolo.

Mas ella acepta sin dar su nombre, dejándole que vayan lado a lado por el camino, en absoluto silencio. La tensión es notable, solo dejando de sentirse por el sonido de los automóviles pasando una vez cruzan la ruta cuyo lado opuesto comienzan el resto de las viviendas, ahí sí hay más personas a la vista e inicio de almacenes y un supermercado, la ciudad está para el otro lado, mas aquí hay varias cosas a diferencia de donde se ubica su casa No entiende cómo esta chica fue a parar cerca de allá, pero mejor no preguntar de nuevo.

Antes de dar con alguna casa en particular, ella dice que es suficiente hasta ahí. Que ahora es peligroso para él, si lo que le preocupaba era andar en la noche.

—Gracias —dice ella, por primera vez haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Y me llamo Sasha —dice rápidamente mientras se aleja.

Su repentina amabilidad, hizo que se sintiera fatal por los moretones en su rostro, de no ser por la ansiedad en todo, diría que había sido algo bueno conocerse de esta forma. Aun así, conocerla no fue una experiencia del todo desagradable, se dice mientras vuelve a su casa y piensa en Sasha con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: al final, decidí sí hacer una continuación. Dos razones, la primera es que es uno de los fics más leídos en sus primeros días -incluso aunque no haya comentarios como casi siempre jaja-, la segunda es que tengo fanfic's que se basan en este UA exacto, y como hay lectores que les interesó, creo que sería bueno conocer esta historia corta para poder apreciar las otras que vendrán.

* * *

—Estoy bien —Eso le dice a sus padres, sorprendidos de su mejilla y frente morada, a la pregunta de en dónde ha tardado tanto tiempo, que hasta dónde fue a comprar como se supone dijo que haría, tardando tanto en regresar.

Ella alega sobre la larga fila que hay en los supermercados, que recorrió varios porque no había lo que buscaba. Su papá y mamá inquieren qué exactamente era eso, pues no tiene bolsa alguna para explicar y Sasha replica que solamente fue a preguntar y le respondieron que no vendían la cosa, así que al final se arrepiente y tienen razón, que salir por capricho y sin permiso es malo, aunque sea comprar por una necesidad básica, y simplemente sube las escaleras antes de que den más regaños sobre de que su ropa está toda sucia en sus espaldas.

Opta por cambiarse e ir más tarde a cenar, en lugar que cuando la llaman a los diez minutos. No quiere preguntas, por lo que esquiva la mirada de su madre lo más posible y ante la duda de por qué no bajó a comer en familia, la excusa que da es que revisaba su carpeta y justo darse cuenta en que tenía tarea qué hacer, nada fuera de lo común. Aunque sus padres siguen queriendo saber exactamente qué fue lo que hizo afuera para llegar así, o si se gastó todo el dinero de la semana de trabajo, en comida de nuevo. A eso ella no responde, apretando los labios para no decir más.

Come sola en la mesa, apreciando el silencio de que no haya nadie en la cocina salvo ella. Piensa en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde que no contó, como el ser atropellada. Ha tenido suerte, porque no pasó a más que el golpe. Ella o el papá del tal Nicolo tuvo buenos reflejos. Ahora ya recordando cómo pasó todo, mas no lo contará o sus padres porque solo los molestará. Lleva sus platos a lavar, afirmando para sí no decir nada de aquello. Si sus amigos se enteran le harán bromas.

Ya pasó, piensa.

Al día siguiente, el dolor le dice lo contrario. Es todo su cuerpo el que duele, como si se hubiera caído o la hubieran arrollado.

Ah, claro… eso pasó.

Intenta sentar, pero le duele. No quiere levantarse e ir a la escuela, su madre acercándose a tocarle la frente por si tiene fiebre. No es exactamente fiebre, pero Sasha cuenta el síntoma. Su rostro está raspado, ahora que su mamá la ve mejor.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —pregunta para más claridad, está molesta por no saber.

—Me caí… Por ahí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Y cómo te caíste? —su modo mamá seria, para descubrir esto.

—En el suelo —a lo otro no sabe responder sin levantar sospechas—. ¿Porque soy tonta? —Eso suele decir su padre cuando pelean, por lo que está bien. Da por zanjada la conversación con eso.

Al ver que su hija no dirá más, Lisa Braus suspira. Le avisa que irá a comprar algo para el dolor, que no le vio nada específico hinchado, pero por si acaso le hace quitarse la remera. A ella le cuesta sentarse para obedecer y ve que la causa es el un rojo notable en la espalda.

Luego de que su mamá regrese y la cure, también le ordena no moverse nada hasta que el dolor le pase o empeorará. Así que la adolescente de cabello castaño hace lo que menos le gusta, que es quedarse en cama mirando el techo. Pero prefiere eso a ir al médico, aunque su mamá dijo que irían de todos modos si el dolor no se iba.

A la mañana siguiente en la mañana, tras ir al baño, su mamá vino a su habitación. Dijo que se recostara y dejara verla, además le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Eso era lindo, pero hubiera preferido más comida.

Ella simplemente se pregunta si puede chantajear al tipo que la arrolló para obtener dinero, aunque tal vez eso cause problemas. Siente que se lo debe ese hombre, como sea que se llame el papá del chico ese que de momento se olvidó como se llamaba.

El picadillo en el pan nunca había sabido mejor luego de una noche con sopa de verduras y sin condimentos.

* * *

Nicolo se despertó con el estómago rugiendo. Menos mal que no hay nadie cerca para oír la cosa tan vergonzosa. Pensó en cocinarse algo, dado que no comió nada desde ayer en la tarde. Primero tendió las sábanas. Había dormido sin cubrecamas, porque éste necesitaba algo de limpieza. Al dejar a la chica ayer, había caído residuos de piedra y polvo del camino donde estuvo tendida.

Al entrar en la cocina, su mamá está bebiendo los restos de las botellas de licor que sus amigas no acabaron, bajo la mirada resignada de su padre que estaba cortando pan, presumiblemente para tostarlo. Pero vaya que se tardaba, esto se debe a detenerse cada vez que le habla a su madre.

—Ya te dije que no maté a esa chica —renegaba.

—Ah, sí ¿y su cuerpo? ¡¿Dónde está su cuerpo?!

—Yo qué sé, no estuve aquí hasta tarde. Ahí está tu hijo, pregúntale.

Su mamá escupió al verlo, tirando la botella al suelo que asustó a su padre del repentino ruido, al segundo siguiente la tuvo haciéndole de los hombros desesperadamente a él.

—Nicolo, dime ¡¿qué pasó con ella?!

—¿Quién? —su mente capta luego que se refiera a Sasha—. Ah, ella. Se fue a su casa.

La mujer se lleva ambas manos al pecho, agradeciendo al cielo, a la iglesia y al Papa -a Dios nunca-, tal bondad y que la propia estupidez de la chica no la matara para que luego los culpen a ellos y su familia.

—¿No te dijo nada? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿No va denunciarnos? ¿Puedes preparar el desayuno tú, ahora? Necesito ir a comprar algo para… Porque tengo sed.

—Me llamó pervertido —dice sin filtro, ante esa información rara toda confusa.

Su papá voltea con una mirada fulminante, como si hubiera tenido orejas grandes exactamente para esto.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le acusa, porque cree que los adolescentes son todos así.

—Nada —se defiende fervientemente.

—Qué le hiciste —se cruza de brazos.

—¡Solamente la acompañé a su casa!

—Nos van a denunciar por acoso, no —hace énfasis en el 'no', su mamá. Sin decir más, se lleva las manos a la boca y empieza a correr, aún más alterada por la posibilidad de ir a prisión. Una vez sale de la cocina, grita por las llaves del auto.

Su papá no le culpó por eso, pero le tendió la manteca y el cuchillo, en clara señal de que le deja el trabajito de prepararle el desayuno a todos en lo que va hablar con su madre y detenerla de que vaya a comprar más licor mientras apesta alcohol tan temprano. No vaya ser que cree rumores en torno a ellos, chismes de los cuales luego ella se quejará como siempre.

Él se encogió de hombros, resignado, buscó el ajo y tomates para saborizar un poco el pan pasado porque él aunque sabía cocinar por encima de la media, no se le daba hacer el pan que consumían a diario, nunca había aprendido porque su madre horneaba de todo menos aquel tipo de pan. Decía que a ella no le gustaba prepararlo, puede que no supiera. Nicolo todavía sigue sin comprender qué les costaba a sus padres simplemente comprar una casa que no fuera ésta, que estaba tan a la intemperie. Bueno, al menos hay mucha fruta en la heladera... Sobras de los cócteles que usaron ayer.

Durante todo el resto del día, su mamá estuvo súper distraída. Nerviosa, a causa de la chica que su esposo atropelló. El temor que haría algo contra ellos, en cualquier momento. Se ve que su madre nunca hizo nada malo en su vida, para tener tales paranoias ante ese incidente.

Una vez que la hacen tomar una siesta y se despierta en la tarde -por supuesto, Nicolo ha sido quien preparó el almuerzo para ambos-, y llega su padre del trabajo, deciden salir para que se distraiga de esos pensamientos negativos.

No imaginaron su cara una vez llegaran a la ciudad y se hallaran a la misma chica, a media luz, el grito que pegó su madre…

Una mujer que usaba bata de enfermera, les pidió silencio con la mirada porque estaban caminando prácticamente en un hospital. La entrada, no es que se quedarían aquí, claro. Pretendían cruzar, necesitaban hacer algo de camino ya que dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento no muy conveniente, pero el único que tuvo lugar para el precio que su papá iba a pagar.

—Por dios, mujer, es solo una chica —su papá le dijo ya que se escondía a sus espaldas. La miró dos veces para darse cuenta de quién era—. Parece tener buena salud.

Sasha que estaba más confundida que ellos por no reconocerlos, hasta ver a Nicolo. Lo señaló con la mano.

—Eres el pervertido.

—¡Me llamo _Nicolo!_ —él aclara frunciendo el ceño. No puede creer que a sus ojos lo siga siendo, menos que diga tales cosas con sus padres ahí.

—Eso —ella acierta, apenada.

Se ve que no recordó su nombre. De todas formas, no había razón para llamarle de esa forma denigrante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos estás siguiendo? —la mamá de Nicolo dice, medio oculta tras su padre.

—Eh, vine al hospital… Estamos esperando mi turno —contesta tímidamente.

—¿Afuera? —cuestiona su papá.

—Sí, señor… —dice, amilanada de la actitud del hombre—. Es incómodo adentro.

El hombre ya no le ve caso ni a disculparse, solo quiere irse. Pero Nicolo impide eso de momento, preguntando con algo de culpa sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Te harás radiografías?

—No sé, aún no me vio nadie. Pero ya no me duele, no creo que sea tan grave como romperme algo…

—Te atropellaron —Nicolo refuta lo de no ser grave.

—También me caí de un árbol —ella admite, sonriendo de puros nervios.

—¿Qué demonios hacías en un árbol, chica ardilla?

Su esposa le mira mal. Es de mala educación llamar como animales a las personas, incluso si son chicas nada femeninas y comenten actos de dudoso razonamiento, aclara. Por suerte, la chica está muy intimidada para ofenderse de ese intercambio de palabras entre los adultos.

—Estaba buscando comida —ella dice con simpleza.

La esposa mira al esposo fulminante, diciendo que le rompió algo porque no es posible ser tan estúpida como para decir eso. Claramente, le falla algo, del cual pueden acusarlos en ser los causantes. Les denunciarán, chilla en voz baja a su esposo para amenazarlo con tratar bien a la chica rara para que no ocurra.

—A mí no me mires, ella es la loca.

—¿Cómo se supone que buscas comida en un árbol? —Nicolo trata de pensar—. Esos árboles no dan frutos —a los alrededores de su casa, ¿qué buscaba comer? ¿Hojas? ¿Insectos? ¿O estaba cazando aves?

—Estaba buscando huevos —ella dice felizmente—. Los huevos caseros saben muy distintos a los de la tienda, ¿saben?

Nadie en la familia la mira con agrado ante esto, no porque amen los huevos de la tienda o su variante en polvo, haciéndola poner nerviosa de esas miradas que la juzgan y hacen sentir pequeña.

—Bueno, en realidad buscaba gallinas —quiere mejorar la explicación.

Esa excusa es patética. Es tan tonta y ridícula que no pueden creerla. Claramente, las gallinas no son especies que naturalmente puedas encontrar arriba de los árboles.

Ella abre la boca con total shock al saberlo, ahora entendiendo por qué les parece tontos a ellos. No es que sean cultos, pero vamos, debió conformarse con huevos de la tienda si está ésta más cerca a su casa que la de ellos.

Ella dice que la única forma que los puede comer a esos, es que no los reconozca en el plato o estén cubiertos de más alimentos. Tal vez en ensaladas o rellenos. Huevos estrellados de esos, definitivamente no comerá.

—¿Eres una campesina o algo así? —dice la mamá de Nicolo—¿naciste en un establo? —de ahí a que sea tonta, piensa. Aunque si fuera el caso, debería saber más de animales de ese tipo.

—Vivía en una granja —murmura ella, para su sorpresa.

Mas para ellos, es previsible y ven esa como la razón de todo el problema.

—Nos vemos, creo —Nicolo dice confuso, sin poder expresar nada más y visto que sus padres se alejan, los sigue antes de que le apuren gritando.

Una vez acaban el paseo, que no ha servido mucho más que para seguir preocupando a su madre, Nicolo se echa en su cama sin entender cómo es capaz su padre de haber dicho tales cosas a la chica que él mismo arrolló. Está bien, no la mató, pero no es el no matarla, más bien la inocente en la situación. Qué injusto el cómo la trató, piensa. Sin embargo, no es que lo pueda decir y su padre recapacitará. Así que simplemente hace lo que debe y se va a dormir.

Unas horas después, algo lo despierta. Es un aroma agradable que estuvo en sus sueños, donde cocinaba él mismo todo, pero ya no era soportable que solo estuviera en su cabeza e imaginación comiendo el dulce, así que se remueve, abre los ojos. El reloj dice: menos de 5 minutos para las cinco. ¡Pero qué diablos! No es solo el aroma, sino un tono cantarín. Baja a la cocina. Su madre está ahí,

La madre de Nicolo le ha pedido que le de esas tartas, para compensarle. Porque una tarta demuestra amabilidad. Entonces cinco tartas deben ser suficiente. Nicolo no cree que sea un regalo que resuelva todo -tampoco cinco-, menos el casi matarla. Su mamá dice que no se preocupe, que está preparando otra más…

—No es eso lo que quise decir.

—¡¿Quieres ver a tu madre en prisión?!

Ella se pone a hacer ademán de llanto, haciéndose la pobre víctima para cumplir su deseo. No será ahora, sino cuando amanezca, pero sabe que ella tiene turno y no podrá, ni tampoco lo haría de estar libre. Eso es evidente, el adolescente no necesita que le aclare eso para saberlo y aun así ella refuta que sea tenerle miedo a una campesina. Y de nuevo usando chantaje emocional.

Maldita sea, él debe ser muy débil para dejarse cambiar de opinión tan fácil con tales discursos. Acepta ser quien ofrecerá las disculpas en nombre de la familia, las tartas y posiblemente amenazas de muerte si acaso los padres de Sasha son como los suyos respecto a su hija. Tarde se da cuenta de que ni sabe dónde vive exactamente, ¿deberá preguntar puerta por puerta una vez llegue al barrio?


	3. Chapter 3

Para qué buscar una gallina en un árbol, era un misterio para Nicolo. Pero el resultado de esa idea loca, trajo consecuencias que él debe sufrir por culpa de esa chica de la idea estúpida.

No es que le cueste mucho caminar de cara a la carretera para ir un kilómetro y medio hasta la primera zona poblada. Hay algo relajante en eso, en el aire fresco de la mañana entrando a sus pulmones. Pero se siente caperucita roja por el encargo. Al menos, convenció a su madre de no enviar media docena de tartas y llevarse unas al trabajo, piensa que le hace falta con todo el estrés que debe pasar en el hospital. También porque su mamá le anima presumir lo que cocina.

Fuera de eso, todo lo demás es molesto. Sobre todo, el campo cuya cerca atraviesa, con un hombre de sombrero que apareció de la nada en el cerco y mirándole con cara de que se aleje de su propiedad. Y eso que él no estuvo tan pegado a la cosa, por el cartelito ese de 'cerco electrificado'.

La canasta que su mamá le ha dado no ayuda y que el pañuelo usado no sea a cuadro… sino floreado, es lo principal. Además de ser muy visible por el tipo de canasta. Le hace lucir nada intimidante, lo comprueba con los corredores que pasan mermando ritmo por su lado, solo para sonreírse entre sí conteniendo su risa y sin que entienda mucho la gracia. De no tener esta misión de limpiar el honor de su familia y si no fuera un pecado desperdiciar la comida, les habría arrojado la canasta en la cabeza, independientemente de las consecuencias.

El resto del camino es tranquilo, o todo lo que puede ser. El ruido que generan los automóviles y camiones resuenan, disminuyendo un poco cuando al fin alcanza la entrada a destino.

El primer lugar donde ve que puede encontrar información es quiosco donde también se vende comida según el cartelito, sin importar cuán poco higiénico es comer al aire libre en un camino que empieza con tierra y brea deshecha y casi inexistente, en vez de pavimento. La persona que atiende, se desanima al verlo con canasta porque presiente que no le comprará mucho. Es una chica casi de su altura, tiene una cara de no haberse levantado bien esa mañana.

—Disculpa, estoy buscando a alguien —su mente queda en blanco por no tener el apellido. De todas formas, da el nombre que sí sabe—. Se llama Sasha —ella lo interrumpe de dar más información.

—No sé de quién hablas.

Nicolo recordó que Sasha le dijo algo al encontrársela ayer, a las afueras del hospital.

—Su familia antes vivía en una granja.

—¿Piensas que yo sé la vida de todos?

—Castaña, ojos de un color parecido, tiene la piel tostada.

—No vas a comprarme algo, ¿cierto? —es una clara insinuación a que se largue.

Hay una risa a su espalda y él intenta no gritarle porque se burle de esta desgracia.

—Hey, ¿te refieres a los Braus? —dijo el chico divertido de la situación, que por apariencia parecía niño, la verdad.

—Tal vez…

—Bueno, conozco a una Sasha que se parece a lo que dijiste.

—Como sea. Connie, este es un quiosco no una tienda, si no vas a comprarme, vete.

—¡Hey! Acabo de llegar, fea.

El chico le dice qué vino a buscar, Nicolo espera que pague y le da una indicación.

—Yo hubiera pedido dinero para dar la información —murmura la chica de pecas, lo suficientemente alto.

¡¿Entonces sí sabía?! ¡Y si ni parecía tener intención de decirle!

El menor, o eso parece ser, le dice que no le preste atención. Habla en el recorrido, quizá intuye que no vive aquí o lo toma de tonto y no saber nada de los alrededores. Explica que no hay muchos habitantes en la zona, ni una escuela aquí. Que para eso todos van a la ciudad que está al otro lado de la autopista. Algo que ya escuchó. No es que llegó la semana pasada acá.

—Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?

Le fastidia esa pregunta, cuando ni se presentó primero… pero intenta ayudarlo, así que se calma. Simplemente le da su nombre y éste responde que es "Connie" el suyo, que no es como si la otra chica de pecas no lo haya gritado. Se muestra divertido de la canasta que trae como si acabara de reparar en ella, pero intenta ocultar la burla y pregunta si Sasha encargó un pedido a alguna tienda de pasteles otra vez. Nicolo murmura que es algo así, sin dar datos extras.

—Espero que esta vez tenga dinero para pagarlo —él niega levemente.

"¿Cómo?" Está comenzando a preocuparse por dónde le llevará, qué clase de personas se encontrará al legar.

Pero llegan a la casa donde viven los dichosos Braus. La puerta la abre una mujer que es sospechosamente parecida a Sasha. Ciertamente, familiares. Ésta es su casa y no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo soportar al tal Connie. Agradece y éste le dice que no hay de qué, dando a la señora Braus un saludo antes de irse rápidamente porque se ve que él tenía algo más que hacer.

Es ahora o nunca su redención, se dice, a lo cual acorta distancia hacia la señora confusa pero que surca labios dando los buenos días.

.

.

.

Él aún siente su cara caliente, toda roja debe estar por lo que acaba de hacer apenas unos minutos antes. Que supiera que pasaría, no funcionó para restarle importancia al asunto.

Sin estar seguro de qué decir, simplemente esperó a que la señora Braus cogiera la canasta, impresionada del recado que no pidió, tal vez con sospecha que su hija fue. Sin embargo, no lo dice, aunque sí tiene la desgracia de escucharla decir -luego de aclarar que es para Sasha- que su hija se pondrá feliz. En cuanto pregunta al respecto quién es él… Nicolo se largó corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Por lo menos, declarando estar apurado, sin ser específico. Vaya excusa para huir, mas no sabía de qué otra forma explicar la razón del obsequio sin tener que enfrentarse con la señora si sabe que su familia causó el accidente de su hija, la cual él espera no haya sufrido un desgarro o que necesite operación. Posiblemente saque la misma conclusión que el amigo de su hija, si no le dice nada. Al menos, hasta que él esté lejos y la chica, Sasha, ate cabos y lo acuse.

Desea que la chica sea lo suficientemente tonta para olvidar dónde vive, de ese modo no tocarán a su puerta en los siguientes días. Simplemente no desear tener arreglar problemas que no le conciernen, aun si se metió mucho en esto por culpa de su familia.

* * *

Sasha estaba aún recostada en la cama, muriendo de aburrimiento. No encontraron nada grave al hacerle placas, lo cual le hizo sentir que el gasto fue tonto. En todo caso, tampoco sufrió un desgarro. Ahora solo debe tomar pastillas y tener un descanso por unos días. Su mamá insistió en que no haga nada de nada. Es linda la preocupación, pero algo le dice que la quiere lejos del pastel de carne por la costumbre de que abría el horno repetidas veces antes de que estuviera listo, para sacar un poco antes de tiempo. Y que había quemado el foco interior… ¡Pero sin querer!

Está a punto de ser mediodía cuando su mamá cae con comida a su habitación, al fin. Sasha sigue la bandeja con la mirada, hambrienta. Anhelo al percibir una masa que no pensó que le daría como postre. No olió aroma dulce hasta ahora, lo cual parece raro porque sintió el aroma desde que su mamá rehogó cebollas y ajo. Es claro que su madre no hizo la tarta, no luce la porción como ella las hace. Antes de que Sasha pregunte con emoción dónde lo ha comprado, o si se las regaló alguien, se sienta y su madre es quien cuestiona como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Te caíste cuando fuiste a visitar alguien en especial?

No entiende a qué viene la pregunta, pero su mamá parece realmente expectante. ¿A quién iba visitar? Sus amigos viven cerca, le recuerda. Bien, Ymir no es exactamente su amiga… Pero Connie vive cerca. Es gracioso que su madre piensa que escapó para visitarlos. Les habría dicho… A menos que piensen revisarle para que no entre comida al cine, como la última vez. Esto último no lo dice, claro. Sus papás es mejor que olviden eso. Ojalá los del cine lo olvidaran también.

Lisa Braus se abstuvo de comentar, sabiendo qué pensaba su hija, o sospechándolo. Se marchó a la planta baja, no sin antes ordenarle calmarse y comer calmadamente, sin ensuciar de más.

Por qué un joven le daría a su hija una canasta llena de tartas, es muy predecible considerando cómo es Sasha. Pero prefería que su hija le aclare las cosas. Que niegue todo o haga que nada pasó, es sospechoso. ¿A qué madre le gustaría saber que su hija guarda esta clase de secretos? Tampoco es que le prohíban tener novio, aunque nunca lo han hablado seriamente porque Sasha nunca ha dicho algo de esos temas, como gustarle un chico. Pero tampoco su padre es estricto con que tenga amigos hombres, así que no es razonable ocultarlo.

* * *

A la noche, la cena no es como siempre y su mamá siente la tensión. Mucho silencio no es buen augurio. Eso pasa porque su hijo no está hablando y ella defendiéndolo, de que se haga el gracioso según su marido. Nicolo ahora está en silencio y dando miradas con un poco de rencor. Es confrontado por los ojos fijos a su padre, y ella intenta menguar todo pacíficamente con el resto de la tarta que le sobró de la mañana. Nicolo la había convencido de no enviarle seis tartas a una chica que no conocen, simplemente le dieron cuatro. Él quiso enviarle tres o solo dos. O ninguna. Pero bueno, no va juzgar a su hijo por las malas cualidades que heredó del lado paterno.

Así de malo es que levante la cara para mirar a su padre.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, dejando la tarta estratégicamente en el centro para dividir lugares y quitando el cuchillo más grande muy lejos de la mesa de inmediato tras cortar.

Su marido volvió la vista a su hijo, haciéndola alarmar de que Nicolo no desvió la mirada o puso esa sonrisa de tonto- eh, de _perdido_ y _disculpas_ que siempre pone cuando entra en nervios, o amenazas. Ella entre ambos, para interponerse. Como siempre. Pero ellos están enfrentados, como siempre, en sus sillas.

—¿Qué? —no es pregunta, es sarcasmo del papá a su hijo, masticando de forma lenta y dura.

—¡Coman tarta!

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengas remordimiento?

—Ya se las serví.

—¿De qué?

La única mujer de la casa, hace lo que mejor se le ocurre para la situación. Ríe, como para hacer pasar todo por broma. Toma las palmas de ambos, como si fueran a dar gracias por la comida y los incitan a que coman el postre antes de tiempo, a ver si así se callan.

…Solo para ser ignorada.

—Ah, maldición —se levanta y se va por un trago. Golpea la mesa con la botella al sentarse, mas ninguno la oye.

Tras el duelo de miradas, Nicolo vuelve a recargar la espalda en el respaldo. El mero hecho de enfrentar a su padre, lo mantiene firme.

—La chica del otro día…

—¿Qué tiene?

Su mamá da un sorbo al trago.

—Tú _sabes._ —No se hace el tonto su papá, que está al tanto de las posibles repercusiones. ¿Por qué simplemente no está afectado?

—Sé que ella se metió en mi camino. —El mango de su cuchillo golpea la mesa, fuerte. Por eso Nicolo ni se inmuta mucho, que su mamá hace ruidos peores cuando cocina enojada.

—Se pudo haber roto algo —él baja la mirada, no quiere verse débil ni que le importa mucho—, podrías haberla matado.

Su padre pone los ojos en blanco. Su mamá se sirve más.

—No la maté y no fue mi culpa —reclama con fuerza y hace un sonoro ruido para cortar simplemente una tira de carne tan finita, dando un bocado y mastica. Pone una sonrisa burlona al acabar, como si recordara algo—. Su trabajo de caza-gallinas es muy riesgoso.

Nicolo hizo silencio. Es cierto, no sabe cómo se dio todo y puede que se esté enojando únicamente por lo de esa mañana. Como sea, no podría hacer sentir remordimiento a su padre, aunque se lo propusiese. Lo mejor en eso es darse por vencido.

—¿Y tú qué estás tomando? —por fin se da cuenta de su esposa.

Ella le entrecierra los ojos, disgustada. Toma la botella, se levanta, diciendo que tiene muchas cosas importantes que hacer mañana.

—Arreglen la cocina ustedes, maldita sea.

Ninguno capta qué acaba de pasar. El hombre se levanta, resignado.

—Nicolo, lavas los platos.

Éste se queda solo en la cocina, a cargo de nuevo de los quehaceres.

—¿Por qué siempre yo?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unos días atrás**_

Sasha miró la heladera con aire contemplativo, guardando los huevos que su mamá trajo de vuelta de la tienda. Otra semana más comprando maples enteros de huevos que la chica ve como vasos blancos de papel, esos que te dan en la gasolinera. En realidad, ella no es alguien que se queje de la comida o cómo se vea. Todo es bienvenido siempre que sea comestible. A veces ha comido la comida de la escuela que suelen quemar la carne y huevos hasta quedar con gusto a plástico. Cosas que puede tolerar su fuerte estómago.

Desde que era niña se acostumbró a huevos de granja, naturales, huevos anaranjados brillantes que no había forma que no disfrutaras, huevos que eran asombrosos hacerlos en poché. No esa cosa de aspecto baboso y color amarillo que daba pena, que a veces le ponían en los sándwiches y ensaladas que compraban cuando estaban en la ciudad y ella comía igual porque la carne al menos era buena.

Ella tendría unos diez años cuando dejaron la granja donde vivían. La razón de tener siempre huevos de ese tipo, su mamá consiguió un trabajo en un campo de ahí cerca, donde había que alimentar animales y hacer un trabajo que ya conocía, y el patrón de su mamá solía obsequiárselos. Así fue durante años, hasta hace unos meses.

Sasha iba con su mamá en varias ocasiones, luego de la escuela o los sábados, estando unas horas cepillando los caballos, sacándolos andar o alimentando las gallinas y los pocos cerdos que ahí había. Pero poco después de que falleció el señor Uri, tuvieron que dejarlo.

Un hombre alto con cara de loco fue quien apareció un día en la puerta de su casa, diciendo que estaba quedándose a cargo de la granja, le dijo que ya no era necesaria a su mamá y le dio dinero para compensar el despido que, aunque su mamá se negó, acabó aceptando, aunque fuera más de la cuenta porque era una ley o algo así. Por los alrededores, corría el rumor que aquel sujeto mató a Uri Reiss, no es que hubiera pruebas. Para quitarles la idea de la cabeza, su papá dijo que eran amigos, en realidad. Le dejó nombrado dueño en su testamento, según le dijo alguien de confianza relacionado a los Reiss.

Así se acabó la felicidad, para Sasha al menos. Se sentía triste por el señor Reiss, aun si no habían convivido mucho, había sido bueno. Sin embargo, su mayor dolor es estar sin huevos caseros, soportando los de la tienda. Estaba bien las primeras semanas, pero al pasar los días acostumbrarse al sabor no era el problema, simplemente no era lo mismo. No porque fueran comprados en decenas los huevos que freían en las mañanas, sino porque no eran huevos que ella quería.

Sasha no quiere huevos fritos de la tienda, lo que le da la idea más lógica a su problema. ¡Solamente necesita gallinas! Poner un corral en su casa y tendrá huevos frescos el resto de su vida. O lo que las gallinas vivan, más bien.

Es una idea brillante, piensa. Solo necesita convencer a sus padres. Ellos lo considerarán… o no. Responden que no se mudaron precisamente ni cambiaron de vida, para seguir con una granja. Sasha reniega, ¡su mamá tiene una huerta! No será difícil el gallinero.

—Si quieres un gallinero aquí, entonces debes encargarte tú de cuidarlo —su mamá dice, además aclara que solo tiene rábanos y papas. Además, ya estaban en la casa las plantas, allá por el año que se mudaron.

Ellos la quisieron disuadir, porque con lo despistada que es su hija es posible que las gallinas salgan y destrocen el jardín o molesten en casas ajenas. Mas para Sasha no fue así. Como nunca dijeron que no puede tener el gallinero, piensa que es cuestión de hacerlo.

Como una exploradora, se aleja sola, nada preparada. Va hacia donde más campo abierto hay, con una clara misión. Pensando que tienen la aprobación de sus padres y tendrá suerte en encontrarlas.

¿Encontrar qué? Las gallinas para armar su gallinero.

Había escuchado rumores de su vecino, que Kenny estuvo afuera del otro lado de la verja buscando porque al parecer alguien había intentado robarle.

Al parecer, en el caos de echar fuera el idiota que se atrevió a meterse, perdió algunas gallinas. Pero le daba pereza perseguirlas luego de que se le atravesara un camión.

Sasha le preguntó si las buscaría, al ver sus intenciones ocultas, el vecino dijo que realmente no parece que al viejo Kenny le importaran mucho en ese momento, le dijo a él que si las encontraba que se las quedara. Parece que estaba desanimado por alguna razón.

"Sería más fácil si solo pudiera tomar alguna de ese campo", se dijo al pasar por el cercado de un campo que abarcaba una manzana, en términos de medición. Sin embargo, ese viejo celador es una pesadilla. Oyó que una vez le disparó a uno de los niños que estaban jugando en la ruta desolada con una pelota cuando ésta cayó al campo. La bala acabó dando, por fortuna del niño, solo en la gorra que éste traía, mandándola a volar y espantando para siempre a todos.

Ella no es tan estúpida para firmar su sentencia de muerte, pasando a robarse una de las gallinas por más solución simple que sea. Por otro lado, aunque acusen a Kenny Ackerman de ser un ladrón, nunca nadie podía armar una historia realista de haberse robado nada… a menos que no lo digan por temor a ser asesinados. La castaña tampoco quiere tratar mal la memoria de un hombre muerto y tan bueno como Uri, así que solo queda el plan original.

Sasha pasa del bordado del campo a la carretera. Quizás la pareja de pollos quiere salir en los noticieros, mostrando que pueden causar problemas mientras obligan a los conductores a detenerse en los lugares más concurridos. Mas no hay nada a la vista.

Decidir cruzar el sendero del bosque que estaba del otro lado. Si a las gallinas les gusta cruzar al otro lado, ¿no es éste un lugar más apropiado para hacer su casa? Quizá debió preguntar más a su madre, ella es la experta después de todo, Sasha apenas recuerda de estas cosas.

Trata de agudizar los sentidos. Pero no escucha nada. Es culpa de la autopista que inicia más adelante en abyecto al camino donde ha venido.

Pero no desespera, tiene la fe de que pasará. Entre el cantito de las aves en la tarde en los árboles que la rodean, oye el característico aullido. Pero no logra verlo. Quizás porque su oreja es sensible y no están cerca aún. Echa el cuerpo más atrás, pero en la ruta que viene usando como camino visual, a través de los árboles, no hay nada y en los bordes de las arboledas del otro lado tampoco. Avanza más, dando con el hueco a un camino que la aleja aun más de las rutas ordinarias que toma. Los cacareos desaparecieron hace unos minutos. Sabe que hay algunas casas por aquí, así que tal vez no sea mala idea entrar.

Lo que se encuentra tras salir del bosque no es nada similar a una casa, sino campos abiertos. En uno de ellos los árboles crecen tal vez no tan juntos como en el bosque que cruzó, pero sí son tan grandes para treparse. Es a causa del césped inmenso de los campos deshabitados. Es increíble que eso sea terreno de los Reiss, aunque ya no de Uri en sí sino de un familiar de él.

El camino está algo desolado de no ser por el vado hacia una solitaria casa, que seguramente es la casa donde los asesinos en la película ocultan el cuerpo de las víctimas para no levantar sospechas. Sasha retrocede, pero piensa en los huevos caseros revueltos.

Especialmente el poché luego de tostar pan en bastoncitos, y sigue adelante con un hilo de baba en la boca porque un zumbido en sus oídos suena similar a un canto de gallina. Uno lejano.

Malditos pollos desarrollados, ¿se mantuvieron en silencio a propósito acaso?

No está cerca de la casa, ni tan lejos de su camino de vuelta y aun oye las gallinas. Entonces, no fueron solo los camiones o la ruta. Están realmente a distancia, ¿pero en qué lugar? Suena un poco amortiguado... Pero están cerca, ¡casi en sus manos!, y su mejor estrategia fue subir al primer árbol que tiene delante. Lo hace, aunque sea algo que no realice desde los diez porque la última vez cayó encima de un señor importante de la granja y su papá lo prohibió tras quebrarse un brazo. Pero ahí está, en la rama que amenazaría con romperse si pesara tal vez cinco kilos más. De todas formas, no estará mucho tiempo. Ojea los alrededores. Vista de ágila.

Entre el césped amarillo a causa del sol que quemó sus puntas y que no haya sombra, logra ver un movimiento inusual. Ese terreno no sabe de quién será, porque no hay límite cercado. El ruido ahora disminuye, culpa de otro automóvil. Parece que a sus espaldas viene. Suerte que ella esté ahí colgada. Como sea, entorna la mirada para ver si ese movimiento es la gallina… Ve un color verdoso oscuro al brillo del sol, está al costado de un gran árbol que creció para nada derecho, luciendo como un gordo hongo.

¡Es posible que se oculten ahí! Celebra mentalmente encontrar la ubicación, pues ahora solo debe…

—¡MALDICIÓN!

El fuerte grito, que viene desde la punta de la calle a su espalda, rompe su concentración y lastima sus oídos, mas eso no es lo peor. Lo peor de todo es que resbala del susto y cae en ese preciso momento justo sobre el capó del automóvil del hombre distraído, que estaba colérico por el equipo de fútbol que apoyaba y porque estaba llegando tarde a casa, desde donde tenía que cambiarse y juntar dinero para ir a un bar con sus amigos a ver el resto de un partido. En casa decían no soportar sus gritos, que un día causarían un accidente.

Figúrense.

Dentro de su cabeza, el hombre que era testigo del cuerpo que apareció de la nada, dejó por un momento de enardecerse por el partido y pensó con compasión:

"Dios, Dios, Dios… Espero que no me haya abollado el auto."

Porque hay prioridades para cada quién, por supuesto.

* * *

La chica de cabello castaño está tirada en la cama, saliendo de esa epifanía al haber despertado esa mañana. Se enjuaga los ojos, pensando cómo el papá de ese chico... De Nicolo, tiene razón sobre que ella se metió en su camino, en cierto modo.

Había sido extraño porque días atrás le dolió más acostarse y sentarse que estar de pie, pero ahora es cosa del pasado. Así como las tartas de manzana que se acabaron hace varios días. Hubieran durado un poco más, pero se acabó una entera ella misma un día que llegó de la escuela y no había nadie en casa. Habían estado muy buenas, las manzanas no tenían ese gusto un poco amargo, que salían cuando otros las hacían o incluso cuando su mamá las cocinaba. Fueron dulces, pero sin exceso y sintiendo más el gusto de lo que eran, o sea, las manzanas.

Aun se pregunta de dónde las sacó su mamá, que no le dijo jamás esto.

Lo que no sale de ella es añorar los huevos y ahora que recordó la ubicación de las gallinas, solo quiere ir a buscarlas. Mas su mamá no le deja salir a menos que diga a dónde irá, y si le dice que irá a comprar, le dirá qué cosa es y no podrá justificarlo al volver. No quiere gastar sus ahorros, que le cuesta tener porque normalmente los gasta en la escuela. En comida, por supuesto.

—Quiero huevos de verdad —ella chilla, moviéndose en su cama, sin preocuparse en si acabó o no la tarea del cuaderno que ni está guardado en la mochila.

Es malo que sus padres hayan aclarado que no, no tendrían un gallinero en casa, cuando insinuó de nuevo el tema. Sin embargo, se dice, ¿qué pasaría si hace el gallinero sin que se den cuenta? Si ellos ven las gallinas y les dice que eran del señor Uri, que Kenny las abandonó, tal vez dejen adoptarlas.

Sasha debe esperar unos días más, a un momento donde ninguno de sus padres está y luego de cerrar con llave, para así ir de nuevo al lugar donde comenzó todo.

Lastimosamente, ese día no será hoy.

La mamá de Nicolo que está de vacaciones, les anunció hace unos días ir a visitar a una colega que es superior suya. Ella es enfermera y la mujer, de la que quiere ser amiga íntima, es cirujana.

Pasa una semana, hasta que vuelve del lugar que estaba súper emocionada de visitar porque estaría rodeada de lujos que jamás tuvo en la vida.

Nicolo ya ha preparado el almuerzo y servido a su padre, cuando oyen un bocinazo que los hace salir afuera.

Hay algo muy divertido en ver a su mamá salir del auto como endemoniada, su papá que siempre está de malhumor incluso lo encuentra gracioso… cómo su esposa lucha contra una gallina que salió disparada del auto apenas abrió la puerta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunta su padre muy curioso, en lo que el joven da un paso atrás a la enloquecida gallina.

Ella corre por su lado, cruzando la puerta, diciendo que no quiere hablar de eso.

Luego de contener a la gallina en el garaje, de momento, le piden la explicación oficial a su madre. Simplemente está avergonzada, diciéndoles que la cirujana que visitó es una rústica, que se compró una granja y era a eso donde la invitó, a ver qué tal. No el establo lleno de corceles blancos que ella pensó, aunque sí había caballos.

También le regaló la gallina, al responder equívocamente una pregunta sobre si eran lindas.

A Nicolo le parece ridículo, que le pareciera tan traumatizante. No es que él quiera hacerse cargo de darle de comer al ave.

En fin, ahora ella no sabe qué hacer. Lo mejor sería sacrificarla para la cena, dice su esposo. Ella se niega tocar o comer algo que supo que estaba vivo y delante suyo.

—Además, ella dijo que nos visitará un día de estos. No quiero que piense que no pudimos cuidar del animal ese. No sé exactamente para qué me lo dio —por como era aquella mujer de dinero, tal vez hasta pensaba que era buena idea tenerlo de mascota.

Entonces, lo mejor será hacer un corral para el ave. El joven oye a su mamá repetir que está bien, aunque aclarando que no se encargará de cuidarlo por lo ocupada de su profesión, que sus vacaciones acaban pronto. Su marido dice que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, que hay una solución, aun siendo que su trabajo impide que tenga el tiempo suficiente para vigilarla. El de ambos, en realidad.

—Nicolo va encargarse-

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?!

—Eres nuestro hijo, haces lo que digamos —sentencia su papá.

—Puedes aprender, hijo, además tienes más tiempo que nosotros —aunque su mamá le pone una mirada lastimera, no suaviza nada. Lo que sí hace gracia, es verla quitar el plato a su papá porque ella tiene hambre también.

Su papá se encoge de hombros, repitiendo que obedezca y procede extender la mano al plato que Nicolo no llegó tocar.

Como único acto de rebeldía, quita el plato lejos de su papá y se lo lleva con él.

—Yo lo cociné —dice mientras escapa, y piensa en cómo diablos se cuida una gallina. Lo único importante que le enseñaron de eso en la escuela, hace años, es que duermen con la cabeza bajo el brazo.


	5. Chapter 5

La castaña que vagaba por los terrenos baldíos. Hubiera pedido a su amigo favorito para acompañarla, pero él siempre estaba de nana con sus hermanitos menores y normalmente tenía que pedir permiso para cualquier cosa un día antes, a no ser que fueran cosas de la escuela. De todos modos, ella mantenía una última esperanza que resolviera el gran problema del huevo y la gallina: un día de estos encontrarse con Frieda Reiss y provocarle lástima suficiente para que le entregara un par de dichos animales. De haber sido ella quien viniera a resolver los asuntos de Uri tras su fallecimiento, le habría concedido el deseo a Sasha, pues su madre había sido la empleada de confianza. Algo aparte de dinero tenía que darle para demostrar gratitud, ¿no? Mas ella supo que su deseo estaba más lejos de suceder, una vez apareció cerca de los pastizales y quedó a la vista de que aquel alto hombre con dientes de piano era estaba de responsable de la pequeña granja de Uri.

Él estaba ahí de pie mirando el sol. La castaña esquivo su mirada y deseando que no ocurriera esa escena que tenía en su cabeza, como resultado a cada posible escenario donde ella amablemente iba pedirle lo mismo.

—_¿No me puede dar unas gallinas… o huevos? —Sasha pregunta desde el otro lado de las cercas, intentando poner su mejor cara de lástima._

_El señor Kenny hace una sonrisa de demente y la apunta con su escopeta entre los ojos._

Pero el hombre estaba distraído, pensando en quién sabe qué, de reojo ella pudo notarlo mirando aún el sol o quizás el cielo, y luego que él giraba a verla con curiosidad, a lo que mejor salió corriendo hasta cruzar la carretera y siguiendo tan lejos hasta que realmente sus pulmones dolieron.

* * *

Apenas dejan los terrenos donde está ubicada su casa solitaria, cuando la cara de su madre se pone pálida. Espera que sea porque se dio cuenta de que es mejor llevar el automóvil que ir caminando, llegarían más rápido y sería más práctico.

—Es-es esa campesina rara —su mamá dice, haciendo que él vea adelante.

¿Qué vino hacer aquí otra vez? El campo abierto en ese sector tiene una ruta que cruza en vertical y ya pasaron, en la otra punta del camino donde están se encuentra la susodicha chica que ni siquiera está mirando adelante mientras camina. Está mirando los costados. ¿En serio quiere que la atropellen de nuevo?

Su mamá vuelve sobre sus pasos, pero la chica parece haber oído sus voces porque mira en su dirección.

—¡Nicolo! —y la castaña saluda feliz.

Pasa alrededor de una hora. La castaña está en la sala con un plato muy pegado a la boca mientras succionaba los restos que había troceado con su tenedor.

No es nada femenina, fue lo primero que pensó y por alguna razón, ella estaba roja y como si quisiera llorar.

Aún no logra concebir que su mamá invitara a la supuesta campesina a la casa, tampoco que sea su manera de decir gracias por ayudarla con las compras que hicieron si en primer lugar lo hizo por nervios, aunque sorprendentemente la chica no se negó.

—Parece que nunca hubieras comido pastel de carne —su mamá dice, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre, la comida que hizo mi mamá ayer no estaba tan rica —ella responde, pues la comida de ayer eran todo vegetales y no es que no le gustaran, pero prefería la carne—. También esto es muy distinto a lo que hace mi mamá siempre —Sasha no está insultando o menospreciando la comida de su propia madre, sino siendo sincera al respecto… o eso espera.

La mujer se alegra de que incluso una campesina tan rara reconozca que cocina bien, pero sin confiarse aún de ella.

—¿Nicolo también cocina? —cuestiona la invitada, dado que los escuchó conversar mientras compraban, y tiende el plato a lo que la mamá de Nicolo se resigna a servir otra porción.

—Eso no te importa —él comenta tras masticar apropiadamente, a diferencia de la visitante.

—Hijo, no seas malcriado —su mamá le regaña desde atrás y procede a entregar el plato.

Nicolo desvía la mirada, porque le incomoda la chica prestando atención a su madre para ver si le responde. Mas su respuesta es otra cosa.

—Va ser triste cuando tengas novia. Nunca nadie podrá cumplir tus expectativas, ¿cierto? —y mira a la chica, siendo claro que es para ella la indirecta.

—¿Es sobre la comida? —no entiende ni J, pero puede intuirlo—. Seguro Nicolo puede cumplir las expectativas de otros, parece alguien agradable.

El rubio se sonroja del cumplido venido de la nada y eso que nunca ha probado algo que él preparó esta chica. Además, no la acababa de tratar del todo bien para que diga eso.

—Me gustaría probar algo suyo —ella agrega al final, haciendo que se sienta estafado por la condición que quiere poner.

—¿Estás intentando que yo también cocine algo para ti? —él cree descubrir sus motivos.

—De lo contrario no podré estar segura —ella canturreó—. De todos modos, la carne siempre es buena, así que no puedo quejarme —y sigue comiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que mi comida no es buena? —su mama cobra valentía de repente.

La chica se echa atrás, sin dejar de comer. Es más, apura comer por si la echan antes de tiempo.

—Gracias y ya que terminamos de almorzar… eh, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —Nicolo se excusa, rápidamente dejando lo utilizado en el lavamanos de la cocina.

—Gracia, señora mamá de Nicolo —la visitante también se alza, pero sin hacer lo que él y se va tras sus espaldas.

Ambos salen de la casa.

—Eres malo —es el reclamo de la castaña—. ¿Por qué querías dejarme sola?

—Dije que tengo cosas que hacer… Olvidé comprar algunas cosas para la escuela antes.

—¿A qué escuela vas?

—¡No me gusta que me griten! —ella bajó del camino, para ir al pie dentro de la carretera.

No creo que a nadie le guste, pensó él y solo suspiró.

—NICOLO.

Ni siquiera se alejaron mucho, cuando oyeron justamente el grito de su madre llamando. Nicolo se devolvió, Sasha queriendo huir, pero la curiosidad se lo impidió.

Esperó alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que volvió a verlo. Ella se preguntó si se veía así de estúpida ojeando los alrededores, ¿qué había perdido? Se acercó a él.

—Mi mamá perdió una gallina —y quería echarle la culpa a él, diciendo que ella solamente estaba cumpliendo eso al pensar que él no la alimentó y solo hace un momento se dio cuenta de que no cerró bien porque estaba abierta la jaula y el animal había desaparecido.

—¿Tienes gallinas?

—Solo una.

Sasha preguntó con temor.

—¿V-van a comérsela?

—Supongo, pero no ahora —no le ve el caso a tenerla a largo plazo, sus papás no conseguirán un gallo para que produzcan huevos. La idea inicial de su padre es que la mate luego de que venga la amiga de su madre a visitarlos.

Sin embargo, como toda su vida no se ha visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, matar él mismo un animal no es algo que sienta que puede hacer. Nicolo no puede. Mierda, tenía el recuerdo de las lecturas de sexto en primaria, sobre el experimento de la gallina de los granjeros Olsen. Su cabeza había retenido como hecho que cortar de forma errónea el pollo solo conseguiría que se fuera corriendo por ahí sin cabeza. Aunque ahora sabía que lo del pollo zombie no era normal. Aun así, le daba inquietud.

¿Esto era una forma en que el destino había preparado para superar el trauma infantil? No es como si él no pudiera tolerar ver un pollo, vivo o muerto. No es algo tan grave.

—Si no van a comerla… ¿no sería bueno que tengas un gallo? Así podrías obtener huevos.

—Dudo que mis padres piensen en gastar dinero para conseguir uno por ahora, si sobrevive el ave.

No entendió por qué a la castaña rara se le iluminaron los ojos de repente.

—Te propongo algo.

Por alguna razón, él oye atentamente.

* * *

Nicolo se siente algo sucio por aceptar esa oferta. Sabe que la gallina no es una persona, pero coordinar que ella le preste un gallo para que se apareen no deja de sonarle mal, aunque sabe que así funcionan las cosas con los animales.

Por otro lado, Sasha no debe importarle su propia vida, eso es lo que piensa cuando cruza el cerco roto de esa propiedad. Al menos el cartel de electrificado sí es solo un cartel. En todo caso el loco es él, porque se dejó llevar por ella, y es él quien sujeta los alambres en lo que ella pasa y le ayuda para meterse. Siente que son unos viles ladrones, aunque solo hicieran esto para recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Bueno, solo a él, porque no le queda claro lo de Sasha.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el árbol de mayor tamaño que, como dijo su acompañante femenina, luce como un hongo. Es un árbol robusto, de tronco gordo y que parece estar hueco lo suficiente para que algún animal monte su guarida ahí. Aves tontas, él había buscado información, ¡y se supone que el bosque era su hábitat natural! Al menos no tuvo que buscarlas ahí.

Sasha le dice que se mantenga en silencio, a pesar de que ni ha dicho palabra alguna. Los graznidos se incrementan conforme avanzan, ella más de prisa y él más lento. No comprende cómo pueda ir rápidamente sin hacer tanto ruido.

No hace falta acercarse más para escuchar lo que viene del extremo donde está la abertura al interior del árbol. El ruido de una masacre. De repente, tienen a la vista las aves. Cómo el gallo deja de lastimar la cabeza de la gallina y las se mueven frenéticas mientras avanza al otro gallo que no había dejado de incordiarlo en toda la acción.

Aprovechando la distracción, se mete porque a pesar de que se gane unos cuantos picotazos necesita sacar la gallina de su madre de ahí.

Pero Sasha va hacia su espalda antes de lograr avanzar y espantar a las aves, lo que hubiera sido un agarre acabó con ambos cayendo ambos al piso debido a un desnivel disimulado entre césped y las raíces grandes. A sus pies, las lluvias de los últimos días habían descubierto finalmente gran parte de las rocas ocultas. De cualquier manera, los animales se espantan, pero no van muy lejos a causa de la presencia de la gallina que no se mueve del lugar.

Todo lo que el chico puede hacer aparte de revisar por el rabillo del ojo esto, es sentir una punzada.

La castaña es la primera en ponerse de pie al percatarse de que están en una situación comprometida.

—No me digas… ¿se estaban apareando? —de alguna forma, es la explicación razonable de por qué quiso noquearlo ella.

—Sí… ¿Estás bien? Perdón, no quería tirarte así —solo quiso llamar su atención, agarrarlo.

Él intentó sentarse, pero al hacer el pequeño esfuerzo de sostenerse con la mano que aún dolía… Supo que no era un golpe normal.

* * *

Para la noche, estuvo ya en casa. Su mamá casi estuvo por pegar el grito al cielo y a Sasha quien lo acompañó de regreso a la casa. La castaña debió irse en lo que fueron al hospital, con su mamá llorando de que no quería un Frankenstein por pensar que le colocarían tornillos y eso, lo cual era bastante ofensivo considerando que era enfermera. Al final, solo lo enyesaron.

Una vez llegaron debió aguantar a su mamá no dejando de despotricar sobre cómo aquella maldita chica a la cual ya no temía, sino que odiaba, al punto de pensar en ella denunciarle porque podría ser adrede, y que nunca jamás en su vida esperaba volver a verla. Nicolo se guardó el comentario sobre si su mamá tuvo problemas con denuncias antes, para hablar siempre de eso.

Es por la tarde del siguiente que llega Sasha con su madre, para dar las correspondientes disculpas. También una tarta y pan recién horneado en consideración por la última vez.

Por su parte, él que escuchaba todo desde la sala, avanza a la puerta de la casa para prevenir algún tipo de violencia, porque su mamá quería empezar una discusión.

En eso, la castaña abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

—Entonces, ¿sí te rompiste el brazo? —pregunta a pesar de la prueba frente a sus ojos. Ella desvía la mirada, pero su mamá le dice el nombre entredientes y debe decir algo—. Perdón, Nicolo.

Esta es de las cosas más bochornosas de su vida, así que no sabe qué decir exactamente.

—Uh… Bueno, no fue intencional, así que está bien. Ya te disculpaste antes también y me ayudaste a traer la gallina—esto último es para la señora Braus y que no se ensañe tanto con su hija, por si acaso.

Antes de que la madre de Nicolo amenazara con denunciarlos nuevamente, Sasha hace la mejor pregunta de todas:

—¿Me prestan su gallina?

—¡Sasha! —su madre dice en advertencia, para que no cause mala impresión o molestia a la familia que sufrió y en parte por su culpa.

—Tenemos un gallo, así que necesitamos una gallina —ignora a su madre, explicándoles a los otros.

—Nosotros no tenemos animales en casa —sí, Lisa se enteraba recién de esto.

—¡Le pregunté al señor Kenny, él dijo que podíamos quedarnos el gallo que perdió y encontré yo! Dijo que era problemático y no lo quería con los otros —porque solo unas horas más tarde, había encontrado la otra gallina gracias a los instintos de gallo y al devolverla aquella conversación ocurrió. El espíritu de Uri Reiss había ablandado el corazón de Kenny, eso creía Sasha.

—¿Eso dijo? Tendré que preguntarle antes —suspiró Lisa Braus.

En ese momento llega cierto hombre que estaciona en el garaje y camina los cortos pasos a la entrada, preguntándose para sí de qué trata esa reunión y al ver a cierta chica, pensó que claro que debía ser la campesina trepa árboles.

Mientras su esposa ya empezó a discutir con el hijo avergonzándose, Sasha alza la voz cuando el hombre pregunta la situación.

Dice que ella tiene el gallo, Nicolo la gallina. Si se la pueden prestar porque de todas formas es mucho trabajo, o si se la obsequia. Está por lanzarles algunos improperios, hasta que es consciente de los beneficios. Ahorrar dinero en alimento o lo que sea que coman las gallinas, ahorrar trabajo, no tener que arruinar su jardín, huevos naranjas y no amarillos como de la tienda. Que su hijo le vuelva a preparar el desayuno cuando su esposa no está, porque esos días en que lo mandó a cuidar la gallina nunca le preparó nada a él.

—Dale el maldito pollo, Nicolo.

Permite que se lleve a la gallina con la condición de que le dé su correspondiente parte de lo que produzca. Para cerrar el trato, acepta la tarta, el pan que sinceramente tenía un aroma apetecible y hace disculparse y aceptar las disculpas a su esposa e hijo respectivamente.

* * *

Al inicio, va su madre, incluso luego de que él se cura del todo. Mas luego sin dar explicación le pide a Nicolo quien se encarga, cada cierto tiempo, con una canasta algo más pequeña que la anterior.

Hoy es de nuevo uno de esos días donde reciben la llamada. Debería haber ido ayer, pero lo dejó para hoy porque estuvo ocupado. Ya es la cuarta vez y aún no está del todo cómodo visitando la casa. Además, en esta ocasión la señora Braus lo hace pasar y le ofrece algo de tomar. Acepta, tal vez socializar más con ellos le quite el miedo.

En el jardín delantero, dentro de un corral de alambres y postes de madera en un modo cuadrilátero, estaba la jovencita y única hija de los Braus revisando el pequeño gallinero de madera. Deberían agrandarlo con el tiempo. Eso o reducir el número de pollos, pero de momento estaban muy pequeños los seis pollitos que dejaron no convertirse en desayuno. Habían salido del cascarón apenas ayer.

Terminó su labor de observar, cerró con cuidado y se alejó algo triste con un balde vacío donde colocó muchas otras veces los huevos a los cuales debería lavar. No le gustaba la idea de que se llevaran la mitad de lo que producía la gallina, sobre todo porque ella era quien más comía y había tantas cosas que su mamá podría hacer si la cantidad no se redujera. Las gallinas no producían tan rápido como la chica quería, así que mejor preguntarle algo a su mamá o darle la idea. Se asomó desde la puerta que tenían al fondo de la casa y donde estaba la cocina.

Nicolo está con un vaso de jugo exprimido entre los labios, cuando Sasha entra a la cocina.

—¿Y si les decimos que esta vez la gallina no puso nada y nos quedamos su parte? ¡Ellos no saben nada de gallinas!

Estuvo tan emocionada con su brillante plan que apenas notó a la otra persona.

Lisa Braus no tiene la intención de estafar a nadie y le da una mirada de advertencia, a lo que ella dice que era broma para no quedar mal.

—Era broma —Sasha miente aterrada de que lo cuente, pero Nicolo no le cree nada—, dentro de un tiempo tendremos más gallinas. Así que por qué querríamos robarnos tus huevos.

"Incluso admite que sería robo", pero a él no le importa. Después de todo, son ellos quienes se están haciendo cargo de todo. Lo único bueno que saca de aquí es hacer ejercicio en lo que viene a pie, aunque a veces si viene tarde y el señor Braus lo ve por ahí lo trae en su camioneta.

—Quiero hacerme algo —dice mientras se dirige a buscar huevos, pensando en hacer un omelette. Se perdió el desayuno por levantarse tarde.

—Si querías usar jamón, recuerda que ayer lo acabaste.

—Pensé que compraste más mamá.

—Iré en un momento, antes de que el sol se haga más fuerte, pero ingéniatelas con eso ahora, hija —se acercó un poco a ella y con una sonrisa dijo en voz baja—. Deberías darle un poco a Nicolo también.

—¿Por qué?

—Es bueno ser amable con las visitas.

Sasha apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente éste ya oyó todo.

Lisa luego de revisar un cajón deja la cocina.

—Ya desayuné —él arregla una vez la señora desaparece.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mejor así para ti… porque a veces se me pegan.

El frunce el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Pero calientas el aceite antes de colocar los huevos?

—No tanto porque me salpicaría.

Él frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la chica que estaba empezando a batir en un tazón mientras agrega algunas especias. Se dedica a observar los pasos que toma una vez acaba. Ella al menos se limpia las manos y las seca antes de agarrar la sartén, la cual coloca sobre la cocina y enciende, para luego colocarle aceite.

Sin embargo, han pasado apenas unos cinco segundos a fuego máximo cuando ella quiere colocarla mezcla y él grita.

—DETENTE.

Sasha se altera tanto que chilla, mientras él ya está a su lado queriendo quitarle la preparación.

—Es obvio que se quemaría si ni siquiera calientas el aceite con propiedad. ¡Se hubiera pegado antes! —explica, algo molesto y también baja la llama—. Y no debería estar tan alta, si no querías que salpique luego —había pensado que la chica le gustaba el peligro antes, ahora pensaba que era simplemente ingenua.

—¿Y si lo cocinas en lugar mío? —pregunta ella, feliz del giro de los acontecimientos.

—No, pero puedo mostrarte cómo.

—¿Pero no es mejor mostrarlo haciéndolo tú mismo? —dijo con cara de lástima, aunque no era su intención.

Inevitablemente, él no pudo resistirse.

—Bien, pero solo para que aprendas cómo se hace.

Se arregló las mangas. De todas maneras, no le molestaba cocinar, solo la gente que no apreciaba la comida y al parecer ella era todo lo opuesto.

¿Fin?

* * *

nota del autor: Gracias por leer el AU Gallinas, que volverá en unos meses con otras historias.


End file.
